Rikkai's Photo Album
by Rikkai Love
Summary: When Yukimura gets another team bonding idea, Sanada and Yanagi aren't sure if they want to agree to it. Compared to Yukimura's previous ideas, this one seems normal. Marui gets a cupcake to his hair, Kirihara almost kills his pet, Yukimura is a princess, and Marui is called a ball of fat. All this and more is caught on Kirihara's ever present camera.
1. The Idea

**First Story! I would really appreciate reviews! I wish I knew why Yukimura and Sanada are fine with Yanagi being Renji, but they don't call each other by their given names. I find it weird since they knew each other since they were four and they didn't meet Yanagi until middle school...oh well, enjoy!**

Yukimura had an idea. He pulled out his phone and texted Sanada and Yanagi.

'_Sanada, Renji, meet me at the cafe right now._' He smiled and got ready to leave. When he got to the cafe, his two best friends were already waiting for him.

"What's wrong Seiichi?" Yanagi asked.

"Are you sick again?" Sanada stood up to help the bluenette to his seat, but was quickly stopped by Yukimura himself.

"Don't worry Sanada, and why does something have to be wrong for me to hang out with my best friends, Renji?" The two were silent.

"Alright, I told you to come here so I could tell you my idea and see if you approve." Yukimura finally broke the silence.

Sanada and Yanagi inwardly sighed. Yukimura Seiichi's ideas can be..._interesting._ If you consider making the regulars run a lap around the whole Kanagawa prefecture for team bonding interesting.

A waitress came up to them and brought them the drinks and snacks they always ordered, after all the three teens were Rikkaidai's Big Three and frequent customers. She had to keep them happy.

"I'm very sorry, Sanada-san, but we are out of the coffee you usually order so I brought tea instead." She said.

"That's fine. Thank you." He replied. She walked away, leaving the three teens to their business.

Yukimura pulled out a book from his tennis bag and set it in front of The Emperor and The Master. They opened it and saw that it was a photo album, that was empty.

"What is this?" Sanada asked.

"A photo album." Yukimura replied.

"I believe that Genichirou was asking why you have a photo album." Yanagi stated.

"I thought it would be fun if we filled it together."

"And how would we do that?"

"That's what I've been trying to think of," Yukimura paused. "If you like the idea, you could help me think of a way."

Sanada and Yanagi glanced at each other. There was no point in disagreeing, he was their best friend and the Child of God.

"Maybe we could have the regulars take it home each day and have them add a picture to it." Sanada said.

"That's a great idea, Sanada." Yukimura smiled, "Do you have an idea Renji?"

"Ah, I like Genichirou's idea."

"Okay! We'll tell the regulars tomorrow then!" Yukimura declared happily.

"Well then, would you like to head to the courts, it seems that we all brought our tennis bags." Yanagi asked. The other two teens nodded and stood up.

So, the next day after tennis practice was over, Yukimura held a meeting between the Rikkai regulars.

"Everyone, Sanada, Renji, and I have decided on a new activity for team bonding."

'_Yukimura-buchou probably decided by himself..._' Kirihara thought.

Yukimura took the photo album out of his locker and gave it to Kirihara, who was very confused.

"You are going to take that photo album home and add a picture to it, then bring it back and give it to me."

"H-Hai..." Kirihara held the book in his hand and smiled, he just thought of the best picture to add.

"Then I will give it to another regular, who will do the same, and so on, until the album is full." Yukimura said. "Sanada and I will be participating as well, understand?"

"Hai! Yukimura-buchou!"

"Also, you are not allowed to look at any of the other pictures until the album is full." Sanada said.

"Hai." Everyone replied.

**So, what did you think? Please review and give me feedback! **


	2. Marui plus cupcake

**Disclaimer:** **I forgot to put one last chapter, but I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, as much as I wish I did, I don't. **

**So, this is the first picture, I actually have a few more chapters finished, but I won't be uploading them, due to too much homework, curse you school.**

Kirihara looked through the pictures that were sitting on his desk until he finally found the one he was looking for.

It was Niou's birthday party. In the picture, Niou had a cupcake in his hand and he was about to throw it at Marui, with the rest of the regulars, minus Kirihara, in the background.

_"Happy Birthday, Niou!" The regulars chorused. Even Sanada joined in on the celebration. Marui held a cupcake out to the silver haired teen, who was grinning madly. _

_"Thanks guys, how'd you know it was my birthday?" Niou asked, as he took the cupcake from the redhead._

_"Yagyuu." The regulars minus the said person, pointed at him. Yagyuu just adjusted his glasses slightly._

_"In fact, this was all Yagyuu-senpai's idea." Kirihara stated, while trying to put his arm around the tall purple haired teen. It didn't work out. He walked away and went to get his camera, to take a picture of Niou blowing out his candles. When he came back, Niou yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and proceeded to throw the cupcake at Marui. Kirihara managed to take a picture just before Rthe trickster let go of the cupcake, which would land on Marui's hair. _

He slipped the picture into the first page and went to bed.

The next day at practice, the second year ace found his captain and gave him the book.

**Reviews are appreciated! Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Rikkai Love**


	3. Jackal's broke

**Thanks for the reviews! This is Jackal's memory, I'm not very good at writing Jackal. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was the Brazilian teen's turn to add a picture to the book, and he had no idea which one to add. Then, he looked over at his bedside desk. "Perfect." He picked up the picture and remembered exactly how it happened.

_After practice during their second year and Kirihara's first year, all the regulars headed over to a nearby ramen shop and decided to order as much as they could eat, and by they, he meant Marui, Niou, and Kirihara. The others ordered reasonable amounts of food._

_"My treat...Jackal said!" Marui got up and tried to put an arm around his doubles partner, who choked. Jackal swatted it away._

_"Me!?" _

_Kirihara got out his camera, man that kid likes photography. Jackal counted all the yen he had and looked straight at the three who ordered so much. _

_"I don't have enough yen." Marui and Kirihara looked at him with blank expressions and asked, "Don't you always have yen?" _

_"Do you think I have unlimited yen?" Jackal face palmed and asked Yagyuu if he had any extra yen. So Jackal ended up going broke and Marui couldn't buy sweets for a week._

The picture showed Jackal asking Yagyuu for yen, Marui gaping and staring at the camera, Niou smirking, and the rest of the regulars laughing in the background, even Sanada had a grin on his face.

**How'd you like it? Please review!**


	4. Akaya's pet

**Disclaimer****: I forgot to put one again last chapter, but I don't own Prince of Tennis...but I wish I did.**

Marui popped his gum and wondered which picture he would use. He had so many, especially ones that would embarrass their seaweed head ace. He looked through the pictures that were lying on his desk. He found a particularly embarrassing picture for Kirihara. "Oh yeah!" Then he burst into laughter.

_"Akaya! What is that?!" Sanada asked._

_"It's my pet." Kirihara replied calmly._

_"I think it's dead, Bakaya." Niou peered over Kirihara's head. _

_"Fluffy isn't dead." Kirihara set him down on the floor. "Look." _

_"What?" Sanada didn't see any change and neither did Niou. _

_"...he was moving earlier." _

_"89 percent that it didn't move earlier." Yanagi appeared behind Sanada. Kirihara poked it and it twitched. _

_"Akaya, there is a 92 percent chance 'Fluffy' is not dead but he will be soon, if you don't feed him." Yanagi stated. "Have you been feeding it?" Kirihara shook his head frantically._

_"No! Fluffy, stay with me!" Kirihara knelt down in front of his pet._

_"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Sanada pointed at Kirihara and Jackal sighed._

_"Jackal-senpai! Keep Fluffy warm until I get back!" Then Kirihara dropped him into Jackal's arms. _

_"Me!?" Yukimura had heard the commotion halfway across the courts and he, along with Marui and Yagyuu, was now staring at Jackal with a creature in his arms._

_"What is that, Yanagi?" Marui asked._

_"I believe it is a hamster." Yagyuu answered._

_"Fluffy! I'm back! Jackal-senpai, did you keep him warm!?" Kirihara quickly took the hamster from Jackal and stuck a baby bottle into it's mouth._

_"I don't think that's how you feed it." Yukimura sighed. Marui stole Kirihara's camera and took a picture._

The picture showed Kirihara crying, while shoving the bottle into the hamster's mouth. Yukimura was comforting the second year, Sanada was by his side, looking at Kirihara with a dark aura around him. Yanagi was writing in his notebook and Niou, Yagyuu, and Jackal were trying to suppress their laughter.

**What did you think? Review and give me feedback! **

**-Rikkai Love**


	5. Give me my gum!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Tennis...but I wish I did, especially Rikkai.**

The last thing he wanted to do was get the book. Yukimura knew he didn't have any pictures of the group, so he gave it to Niou today. '_Wait.' _He did have some...and by some, he meant tons. Why was he so forgetful when it came to things other than family and tennis? He face palmed and dug around in his closet until he found one that was particularly interesting.

"_Marui-senpai! Give me my racket!" A very mad Kirihara yelled. _

"_No way! Not until you give me my gum!" Marui yelled back. As the two ran around the courts, Sanada was getting annoyed. _

"_Marui, give Akaya his racket!" He yelled._

"_Not until he gives my gum back!"_

"_I didn't take it!" _

"_He's right." Yagyuu appeared in front of Marui, preventing the redhead from running._

"_If he didn't take it, then who did?" Marui asked, while balancing the racket on his finger._

"_Who do you think?" Yanagi walked by and sighed._

"_NIOU!" Marui sprinted towards the clubroom and slammed the door shut behind him. _

"_I still need my racket, Marui-senpai!" _

"_What is going on over here? And where is your racket Akaya?" Yukimura approached the regulars, seeing that almost all of them were gathered near the clubroom. Kirihara pointed to the clubroom and said, "Marui." Yukimura wasn't sure which question the second year was referring to. Sanada gave a brief explanation and Yukimura sighed._

_Jackal came out of the clubroom, looking at the regulars with a questioning look on his face. _

_"Marui-senpai thought," Kirihara started._

_"That Akaya," Yukimura continued._

_"Took his," Yagyuu continued._

_"Gum and," Yanagi continued._

_"Marui took," Sanada continued._

_"His racket." Yukimura finished._

_"Why is Bunta so angry at Niou?" Jackal asked._

_"You should know why, Akaya didn't take his gum, so who else could've taken it?" Yanagi said. _

_"Right." Just then, Niou ran out of the clubroom with Marui in tow. He looked different. Niou waved his gum around in the air and continued running. Everyone looked at the redhead...was his hair green?_

_"NIOU!" Marui yelled in rage._

_"Marui-senpai, I need my racket!"_

The picture showed Marui waving Kirihara's racket around, running towards the camera, which was held by Niou. Kirihara was running after Marui, not wanting his racket or camera to be damaged. It showed Sanada about to yell at them, Yukimura smiling sweetly at Niou and Marui, Yanagi taking data, Jackal face palming, and Yagyuu trying to calm Marui down.

**I was tired when I wrote this chapter, so this might seem a little bad. Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story if I don't get at least 10 reviews...for personal reasons. Please review and give me feedback!**

_**-Rikkai Love**_


	6. Niou's little prank

**Big thanks to mcangel1976, thanks for supporting me and encouraging me to write more. ;)**

**So I picture Niou using his illusion to wreak havoc in Rikkai... and also using it to get laps.**

The Gentleman sighed as he pulled out a random picture from the stack of photos he had on his desk. He did that until there was only one left. Ah, it was one of Niou's pranks.

_The students of Rikkaidai were in the middle of trying to see if the rumors were true, when Niou Masaharu slipped away from the group of people. That was never a good thing. Usually when he was left alone for more than five minutes, the trickster would use one of his signature illusions. Today, he was Sanada. As he walked through the halls, people parted and made way for The Emperor. _

_"I wish they would do that for me..." Niou-as-Sanada muttered. "Then I wouldn't be late for class all the time."_

_"Oi! Yukimura!" He yelled as the bluenette walked past him. Yukimura turned and gave Sanada a questioning look. _

_Before he could say anything, Niou-as-Sanada pressed his lips against Yukimura's forehead. Everyone around him gasped in surprise._

_When he broke away with a grin, Yukimura flushed, then looked shocked and yelled, _

_"SANADA, YOU IDIOT!" He blushed even harder when he saw a few strands of silver hair sticking out from the black cap. Yagyuu happened to pass by and looked for Kirihara, he would want to get this on camera._

_"NIOU!" Yukimura chased after the silver head until Niou ran out of energy which was a whole class later. Sanada had heard the shouts from his classroom and followed Yukimura and Niou. _

_"Tarundoru! Niou, 30 laps before practice!" Sanada yelled. When they finally cleared things up with the other students, Niou was assigned 20 more laps from Yukimura, for kissing him._

The picture showed Yukimura blushing and yelling at Niou-as-Sanada. The real Sanada stood in the background, with a murderous aura around him. Marui was also in the backround, with his hands behind his head, smirking at Sanada, who was furious and about to strangle the silver head.

**So tell me what you think, I kinda had writer's block while writing this, I just typed and well...this came out.**


	7. Spies

**Disclaimer:** **Why do I keep forgetting to put one!? Anyway you know I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. **

**Okay, so I have trouble writing Yanagi too. I do picture him as a little bit of a stalker though. **

The data master knew it was his turn to get the photo album. After all, there was a 85.7 percent chance he would get it next. Seiichi would kill him if he used _that, _but he would have to eventually, so he might as well do it now.

_"Seiichi, where are you going?" Yanagi stopped running and questioned one of his best friends. _

_"Nowhere, now run your warmup laps, Renji." _

_"Alright..." But Yanagi knew something suspicious was going on. He followed the captain until they arrived at the clubroom. _

_When Yukimura looked back, he dived behind a bush. There was no way he was getting caught. _

_'Maybe that was a bad idea...' Yanagi thought as he carefully pulled thorns off his jersey._

_"Renji." Sanada stood in front of him._

_"Why do you have thorns in your jersey?" _

_"No reason, why are you here, shouldn't you be running your laps?" Yanagi asked as he straightened his clothes out. _

_"I finished, also tell me the real reason."_

_"Alright, Seiichi was skipping his laps today and I was wondering why. Do you have any idea?" _

_Sanada shrugged his shoulders and replied,_

_"I don't know, Yukimura has been acting weird the past week." _

_"Ah." And so, Rikkai's Emperor and Master spied on their best friend._

_"Shhh, Genichirou, he'll hear us!" Yanagi hissed after Sanada muttered something about losing Yukimura's trust. The bad thing was, Kirihara Akaya happened to be around with his camera and he just happened to see the two spying. _

Kirihara had given it to him and said that he would tell Yukimura if he caught him spying again. How ironc, the kohai was scolding his senpai. Although, Kirihara said him, not Sanada.

_'He must've been afraid of what Genichirou could do to him.' _Yanagi thought.

The picture showed Sanada and himself hiding behind trees, trying to get a view of the bluenette.

**Does anyone else hate having homework? :P**

**Next Up: Sanada**


	8. Two Four Year Olds

**Disclaimer:** **You know I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. **

**I think Sanada should be able to defeat Yukimura at least once so...here's that once.**

He finally found a picture that he could add. Yukimura would be embarrassed if the team saw the picture, even he would be, but use it anyway. Sanada picked up the picture and slid it into the seventh page.

_"Everyone, this is Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun, who've just joined." Those were the words the two heard when they joined the tennis club. The blue haired boy, Yukimura, looked over at the other and grinned. Sanada could feel his cheeks grow hot as he blushed and looked at the ground. _

_"Why don't you two play a match?" The instructor gave them a little push and they went to get their rackets._

_As they stood across from each other, both boys couldn't help but be anxious. _

_Yukimura served and all the built up anxiety he had left him. _

_'Fast...but, I'm not that slow.' Sanada thought as he returned the ball._

_'Heavy...he's powerful, but I'm not that weak.' Yukimura used all his strength to return that ball and he wasn't ready for the next one that flew past him._

_"Eh, you're not bad." Yukimura walked over to him and smiled. "But, I bet I'm better."_

_Sanada smiled. "We'll see about that." _

_The match ended 6-4 in Sanada's favor._

_"I guess you are better." Yukimura said in a playful tone. _

_The two boys decided to go over to Sanada's house after a lot of tennis at the club._

_"Wahhh! Your house is huge!" While Yukimura wasn't looking, the other boy set his phone to take a picture and walked towards the bluenette. He smiled at the camera and slung an arm around Yukimura, who was still gaping._

Sanada felt a headache coming on, after all, Yanagi and Yukimura were teasing him all day...again. He smiled when he realized that he _had _beaten Yukimura before. He shut the book and went to bed.

The picture showed Sanada and Yukimura as four year olds. Sanada had no hat and Yukimura had no headband. Sanada was smiling and Yukimura was still gaping and looking at the camera with bunny ears behind him.

**Yes, I picture Sanada winning their first match together, even though he's never actually won against Yukimura. Anyway, Please review and give me feedback.**

**~ Rikkai Love**


	9. Fatty?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it, or wishing that Rikkai won the Nationals either.**

**8\. ****Yukimura**

After practice was over and Sanada had headed home, the captain went on his way to his home. When he got there, he went straight to his room and picked up the picture lying on the desk.

_The blue haired teen followed his vice captain to Yagyuu's house. When they arrived, Yukimura found that no one was home, or so he thought. As soon as Sanada pushed the door open, he heard a certain Tensai cry out in pain. Yukimura turned on the lights and the rest of the regulars jumped out of their respective hiding spots, and yelled, "Surprise!" At the top of their lungs. Except Yanagi. The data master held a small box and he offered it to the captain, who accepted it and threw his arms around his two best friends. _

_"You two were in on it too?" Yukimura asked._

_"Of course. You being released from the hospital is a big deal." Sanada stated._

_"And our team performance has gone down by 37 percent, since Genichirou was put in charge."_

"_You can't go one day without making fun of me, can you?" Sanada asked. _

_"Hey, fukubuchou do you mind moving the door?!" Marui yelled. Sanada moved the door and a flattened version of Marui appeared. _

_"I don't think Sanada-kun pushed the door that hard, Marui-kun." Yagyuu said._

_"He really didn't, Marui-senpai." Kirihara added. He smirked at the fact that he took a picture while his senpai was behind the door._

_"This proves you're fat, Marui." Niou smirked._

_"For the last time, I'm not fat!" Marui retorted. _

The picture showed Marui behind the door, Niou smirking, Yagyuu elbowing him, Jackal pointing at the door, and Yanagi being the only sane one, besides Yukimura and Sanada, who were staring at Niou.

**So, as usual, please review and give me feedback!**

**~ Rikkai**


	10. How'd you get in?

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, or wishing that Rikkai won the Nationals.**

Sanada felt like slapping Niou once he remembered what the silver head did to him. What the heck, why not punish Kirihara too. At least it was at his house and it wasn't in public, where he would've been humiliated by the two.

'_I'll give them laps tomorrow.' _Sanada thought as he put the picture in its place.

_"Niou, what are you doing in my house!?" _

_"You should be asking how I got in." Niou replied. He hoped to find anything to blackmail his fukubuchou. Sanada facepalmed and called Yagyuu, knowing that Niou wouldn't give an honest answer. _

_"Moshi moshi." Yagyuu answered. _

_"Yagyuu, how did Niou get into my house and what is he going to do?" _

_"I have no idea on the first question, but you may want to put up anything that you can be tied up with. Actually, it's probably too late to do that so turn around." Then he hung up._

_"What the?" Niou was approaching him with a rope and Kirihara was behind him._

_"How did Akaya get in!?" Sanada backed up against a wall and Niou smirked. _

_"NIOU, AKAYA UNTIE ME NOW!" Sanada gagged when Niou stuffed a towel in his mouth. "I GON ILL YOU, NIOU!" Even with a gag in his mouth, Sanada could form somewhat coherent sentences._

_"Hey, Niou-senpai, don't you think this was a bad idea?" Kirihara asked. _

_"No, why?" _

_"YOU OO KAYA!" Kirihara cringed and got ready to take a picture to remember his last day of life. _

_Niou read through all of Sanada's emails, and found that most of them were to the regulars, students at other schools, and the other two demons. Speaking of them, there was a new email...sent a few minutes ago. Niou panicked and he realized that he forgot to take Sanada's phone from him and forgot to tie his hands together. _

_"HELP ME" was the message Sanada sent._

_"Crap. Let's go, Bakaya!" Niou grabbed Kirihara and dragged him to the door, which opened when Niou reached for the knob. _

_"Where are you going, Niou?" The silver head cursed under his breath and faced Yukimura. _

_"Untie Genichirou." Yanagi commanded. _

_"Yeah, yeah." _

_Kirihara took a picture before he went to help untie a very, VERY, angry fukubuchou. The next day, they each got 300 laps and 10 slaps. Yukimura added to their punishment and they ended up on cleaning duty for three weeks. They learned a lesson that day, Never mess with one of the demons because the other two will come to save the day._

The picture showed Sanada tied up in the corner while Niou was apologizing to Yukimura. Sanada had a dark aura around him and he was glaring at Niou. Yukimura was telling Niou to apologize to Sanada instead, and Yanagi was removing the gag from Sanada's mouth.

**So as usual review and give me feedback!**

**~ Rikkai**


	11. Akaya killed Hiyoshi and Zaizen?

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time. **

Yanagi smiled at the picture he held in his hand and slipped it into the tenth page.

"Chance that Akaya will be embarrassed by this photo...100%."

_It wasn't exactly a beautiful day in Kanagawa. Despite that, a very energetic second year was bouncing around, with rainbows emitting from his head. _

_"Okay, Bakaya, you're starting to creep us all out." Marui stated, while trying to keep Kirihara in one place for more than 30 seconds. _

_"Yeah, Fatty over there is right!" Niou exclaimed, pushing Kirihara away when he came towards the silver head with a creepy grin on his face._

_"Yeah! Wait, I'm not fat, Niou!" Marui yelled._

_Suddenly, Kirihara turned and jumped on top of Niou, getting ready to beat up the older player. Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi were just watching this from the bench. _

_"Don't you think we should stop them?" Sanada asked, wondering how he had not run over and slapped Kirihara senseless yet. Oh right, because he had Yukimura as captain. _

_"I think it is getting out of hand now, Seiichi." Yanagi stated as they watched their kohai slap Niou for the twentieth time. _

_"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Yukimura smirked, letting his sadism out._

_"Yukimura/Seiichi." Sanada and Yanagi said simultaneously. _

_"Okay fine, Sanada, go." Yukimura agreed reluctantly. _

_"Finally." Sanada sighed in relief as he pulled Kirihara off of Niou by the collar. _

_"What the-" _

_"Niou, 10 laps." _

_"I didn't even do anything!" _

_"20."_

_"But-"_

_"30."_

_Niou ran off, muttering something about a stupid fukubuchou. _

_"You deserve it for agreeing with Marui-senpai!" Kirihara yelled._

_"Akaya, what did you do." It wasn't even a question. They all knew he had to have done something for him to be this happy. _

_"I KILLED MUSHROOM HEAD AND BLOG GUY!" _

_"..." _

_"Yanagi?" Jackal asked, while everyone turned to stare at said person._

_"Hiyoshi from Hyotei and Zaizen from Shitenhoji." _

_"Ohhh." Everyone chorused. "HOW AND WHY!?" Niou and Marui yelled. They stared at Kirihara like he had a third eye. Yanagi coughed and said, _

_"Akaya, there is a 31.2% chance that you are talking about the new military game you bought." _

_"Yup."_

_"You can't kill people in reality just because you kill them in a game, Akaya." Yukimura sighed._

_"But I saw it, they were dead..."_

_"Kirihara-kun. It is a game." Yagyuu sighed._

_"No, they're dead. Here look," he pulled out his phone and showed the regulars a picture that did look like Hiyoshi and Zaizen lying on the floor dead...if the two were made of pixels._

_"Akaya, these are their characters." Sanada deadpanned. _

_"So they're still alive?" Everyone nodded._

_"NOOOOOOO!" He dropped to his knees and looked at the sky, which was now beginning to pour._

The picture showed Kirihara on his knees, looking at the sky, while all the other regulars, minus Jackal, who was taking the picture, gave him a look that clearly said, "You're too dramatic."

**Yes, I made Akaya seem a little out of character, just a little bit...anyway, Please review and give me feedback! **

**~Rikkai Love**


	12. Fangirling Over Idiots

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**Anyone been watching the New PoT Ovas? I watched the first 4 on YouTube, before they got deleted, but I can't find the 5th one anywhere. Is it even out? Please leave a review if you know, I'm dying to watch it!**

Niou was going to pay for this. Again. Even if it was a year ago. Never, EVER, embarrass Yagyuu Hiroshi at the mall. Yagyuu put the picture up and started to think of ways to get revenge on his doubles partner. Then, he decided to never go shopping with Niou again.

_"Yeahgyuu, go try this on." Niou grinned devilishly as he held up a frilly purple dress._

_"Niou-kun. I am not a girl." _

_"True, but we'll need you to play Bakaya's sister in the play." _

_"Yukimura-kun already got the dresses." _

_"But I think this one looks better than that one." _

_"No, Niou-kun." _

"_I wonder what Yukimura and Sanada would say if I told them that you were thinking about quitting tennis?" Yagyuu groaned and snatched the dress out of the silverhead's hand, watching as Niou smirked and chuckled. _

"_I regret coming here with you." Yagyuu sighed as he entered the dressing rooms. "And being your doubles partner." He added as an afterthought, not really meaning it._

"_No you don't!" Niou yelled after Yagyuu almost slammed the door, ALMOST, because gentlemen don't slam doors. When he stepped out of the dressing room, he was surprised to see all the regulars smirking at him, Sanada included. They burst out into laughter, excluding Sanada this time, who was still grinning._

_"I never knew that you would look good in a dress, Yagyuu!" Marui choked out between fits of laughter. _

_"You have to wear one too, Fatty." Niou muttered. _

_"..." Marui was silent, then, "I'm not fat, Niou!"_

_"Yagyuu-senpai! You look like a girl!" Kirihara pointed at Yagyuu and laughed. Yagyuu twitched, calming himself down by picturing Kirihara in his dress, playing Cinderella in their play. _

_"Niou-kun. Why and how did everyone get here so fast?" _

_"It was awesome! That rich dude let us ride in his helicopter!" Kirihara yelled._

_"Rich dude?" _

_"Hyotei's Atobe." Yukimura answered. Yagyuu just happened to realize the screaming mob of fangirls behind the regulars. _

_"Niou..." Yagyuu almost lost it and strangled his doubles partner then and there. But, he decided to save that for later. _

_"I do think this dress looks better than the other one though." Jackal stated._

_"Hmm, I admit it does look better than the one I picked out…" Yukimura stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Don't you think so, Sanada?"_

"_Hn." Sanada grunted his approval and couldn't stop another small smile from appearing on his stoic face. _

_"I have to get a picture!" Kirihara suddenly announced, digging through his tennis bag for his camera. _

The picture showed Yagyuu wearing a dress, his face emotionless, glasses reflecting a glare into Niou's eyes...accidently of course. Niou was blinded by the glare and had one of his arms up to block the light, and the other hitting Marui's face. Marui's gum was all over the Trickster's arm and Jackal, who was standing suspiciously close to the red head. The Big Three were just standing there, acting like sane people, watching the crowd of fangirls swoon over the other regulars' idiotic behavior and over them in general.

**Writer's block is the bane of my existence! If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see in this story, just send me a PM or leave a review with the idea. Anyway, please review and give me feedback! **


	13. Princess Yukimura

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

Niou knew it would be a bad idea to put a picture of their buchou wearing a princess costume in the book, but he did it anyway.

'What's life without risks anyway?' he thought, getting out a piece of paper and a pen to write his will. He was sure Yukimura would kill him.

_It was his little sister's birthday, and somehow, all the regulars were there. Except one certain trickster. This worried Yukimura. Niou could be off punching his little sister's friends for all he knew. No, Niou wouldn't hurt innocent little girls, would he? Maybe it'd be best to ask._

_"Sanada, was Niou with you when you came?" Yukimura asked, getting a twitch in his right eye. Ah, the sure fire sign that showed his annoyance was back._

_"Yes, he wandered off once we got a few houses away from here." Sanada replied, trying to ignore the fact that Yukimura was dressed in a pink dress with a crown and magic wand to match. And the fact that the blue haired captain did, in fact, look like a princess. _

_"Yagyuu, do you know anything about it?" Jackal asked, noticing how his captain's already pale skin turned a shade lighter. _

_"No, Niou-kun slipped away when I left him for a few minutes." Before anyone could reply, Kirihara screamed. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirihara put his hands on his head and took deep breaths, just like Sanada told him to do._

_"What's wrong Akaya?" Yanagi asked._

_"My-My camera's gone..."_

_"Wait, what were you going to do with it anyway?" Sanada asked. He ignored Sanada's question and continued to take deep breaths._

_"How much you want to bet that Niou took it?" Marui whispered to Yanagi, before remembering that he was the Data Master. Yanagi opened his mouth to reply before Marui sighed, "Never mind." _

_"Yukimura-buchou?"_

_"Yes, Akaya?" _

_"I can see Niou-senpai's hair in the bush behind you." _

_"Thank you, Akaya, now will you and everyone else leave me and Niou alone?" Yukimura turned around after the regulars left, spotting Niou's silver hair easily among the green bushes. "Niou."_

_'Stupid silver hair...' Niou mentally slapped himself as he entertained the idea of running away from Yukimura. If he did, there was a very high chance of death. He didn't need Yanagi to figure that out. 'Eh, it's worth a shot.' He thought. Niou stood up and snapped a picture of Yukimura, before running straight past him and going Petenshi mode as a little girl. Eventually, Yukimura found Niou and he died a slow and painful death...metaphorically of course. Yukimura wouldn't murder his teammate, he would wait until after high school Nationals to do that. _

The picture showed Yukimura wearing a pink princess dress with a tiara perched on his blue hair. He was holding a magic wand and it looked like it was going to snap soon from the pressure that Yukimura was putting on it. However, the picture was a little blurry, due to the fact that Niou was getting ready to run for his life.

**Ok, so I've been looking for a PoT rp partner, if anyone is interested, it'd be by email. PM me if you're interested! **


	14. Your Name Means

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

The seaweed haired brat annoyed him too much today. Despite that, Marui decided that he was going to be nice and not put a picture of him in the book today. Even if he was embarrassed by the picture he chose.

_"Marui-senpai! Guess what!" A very energetic Kirihara Akaya came bouncing across the court to Marui and Yanagi. _

_"What do you want, brat?" Marui asked, reaching out to ruffle Kirihara's hair. He dodged his senpai's hand and went to cling onto Yanagi. _

_"My kohai told me what your name means!" Kirihara yelled, still clinging to Yanagi. _

_"Akaya..." Yanagi warned. He ignored it._

_"Did you know your name means ball of fat?" Kirihara asked, oblivious to Yanagi's disapproving stare. _

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY." Marui stepped closer to the second year and glared at him._

_"Y-Your name means ball of fat..."_

_"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" _

_"Y-Yazuwa Yuuta..." Kirihara replied, suddenly fearing for the freshman's life. Marui stormed off, presumably to kill his kohai, since he started yelling, "YAZUWA!" _

_Later during afternoon practice, Marui was a very furious "ball of fat" that took out his anger on any freshman near him. Kirihara took this opportunity and took many, MANY, pictures of Marui strangling freshmen._

_"Marui!" Sanada yelled, stopping the redhead from strangling yet another freshman. "Quit strangling Hazuki!" Marui let go of the boy, grumbling as he did so. Hazuki stared in awe at Sanada, as if amazed that he knew a random freshman's name. _

_"Tarundoru! Stop slacking off! Freshman, 10 laps! Everyone else, 25 laps!" Soon, the sound of running feet filled the courts._

_"Yo, Sanada." Sanada turned around and saw Niou._

_"What do you want Niou?" _

_"Fatty over there is strangling another freshman." Niou replied jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. _

_"Aren't they running laps?" Sanada questioned. _

_"They are." Sanada looked over and sure enough, Marui had his hands around a freshman's neck, dragging the poor boy along as they ran. _

_"MARUI!" _

The picture showed Marui, strangling a freshman, who was staring straight at the camera. His eyes clearly conveyed the message, "help me" But, Kirihara ignored it and continued to take pictures. Niou was in the background, also taking a picture, probably to blackmail Marui later on. Sanada was overlooking practice, since Yukimura left early and happened to see Marui strangling a freshman, again.

**Refer to last chapter's A/N and reviews are appreciated!**

**~ Rikkai Love**

_**Next up: Jackal**_


	15. Your hair isn't Girly!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**Here it is! This is for SugarTensai, hope you like it! **

He felt slightly left out in this picture, and he knew it. It wasn't his fault he was bald! Why did Kirihara have to bring up the subject of hair!?

_It was a hot, swampy day in all of Japan. The Rikkai regulars were trying to relax in Marui's basement, until a certain Kirihara Akaya began to complain about how hot his head was. _

_"Ahh...I wish I was Jackal-senpai right now!" Kirihara yelled, flailing his arms about. _

_"Why would you wish for that?" Niou asked sarcastically. Jackal whacked Niou with a book. "Ow." Niou rubbed his sore arm. _

_"Well, he doesn't have hair, so his head doesn't get hot! Right, Jackal-senpai?" Kirihara asked. Jackal, Sanada, and Yagyuu blinked._

_"That might have been the most random statement I've heard from you this week." Sanada sighed. "If you're hot, you should get a haircut. Your hair looks a little too delinquent-ish anyway." _

_"...Mura-buchou!" _

_"Sorry, Akaya, but I have to agree with Sanada on this one." Yukimura apologized, smiling at the second year. _

_"Now that I think about it, your hair does look a little girly, Bakaya." Marui raised an eyebrow at him. Kirihara stuck out his tongue at the self proclaimed Tensai._

_"Yeah, well...your hair's pink!" _

_"Sh-Shut up." Marui stuttered. _

_"Why don't you tell Niou-senpai to get a haircut! He has a freaking ponytail!"_

_"Hey! Brat, It's a rattail!"_

_"Niou can get one too, for all I care." Sanada rubbed his temples, watching as a look of horror slowly made its way onto Niou's face. _

_"I'm not cutting my hair!" Niou yelled._

_"Maybe you won't, but I will." Yukimura smirked, grabbing a pair of scissors from the table. Niou and Kirihara sweatdropped. _

_A few minutes later Niou, Kirihara, and Marui were all sitting in separate chairs, with Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi hovering around them, each holding a pair of scissors. _

_"Why does Buchou have to cut my hair?" Kirihara asked. He was oblivious to Yagyuu and Jackal shaking their heads and waving their hands around frantically."I want a manly haircut! Not fair Niou-senpai!" _

_"Wait, you actually _want _Sanada to hold scissors this close to your head?" Niou gestured to Sanada holding the scissors inches away from his head. "I'll switch you."_

_"You want _Buchou _to hold these scissors close to your head?" Kirihara asked. Yukimura smiled in Niou's direction. _

_"On second thought, go ahead Sanada, ruin my hair." Niou sighed. _

_"Ha! I get Yanagi! At least he'll know what to do based off his data! Right, Yanagi?" Marui asked. _

_"..."_

_"Oh crap." Marui rolled his eyes. _

_"How about I cut your hair like mine, Akaya?" Yukimura asked. "Actually, your hair isn't long enough for that..." _

_"Phew! I didn't want my hair to look girly!" Kirihara sighed in relief while everyone else turned to stare at the second year. 'Have we taught you nothing?' Was the message all of their gazes delivered. Yukimura's hand got closer and closer until the tip of the scissors was almost touching Kirihara's nose._

_"BUCHOU! IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN IT! YOUR HAIR ISN'T GIRLY AT ALL!"_

_"Thank you, now let's get started." Yukimura smiled._

_About half an hour later Niou's hair was finished and Marui's was finished soon after. _

_"You're not a bad barber, Fukubuchou!" Niou examined himself in the mirror. "This is just like my old haircut back in our second year, which means it'll grow back to how it was earlier today!" _

_"Mine's pretty good too, like Niou said, it looks just like second year's haircut, wow, my hair has barely changed." Marui said. "Thanks, Yanagi." _

_Sanada and Yanagi nodded, this was their first time doing something like this, Yukimura had made them do it._

_Fifteen minutes of admiring Sanada and Yanagi's hair cutting skills later, a rather high pitched scream came from the other end of the room. When the regulars looked over, it looked like there were two Yukimura's, but one was shorter and had dark green hair. _

_"How-wha-WHY?" Marui asked, dumbfounded at seeing two Yukimuras. _

_"GAAAAAHHH! I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Kirihara yelled. _

_"I thought you said Kirihara-kun's hair was too short to do that." Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses and giving Kirihara a small sympathetic smile. _

_"Actually, his hair is pretty long once you straighten it." Yukimura replied. _

_"By the way, Yukimura, where'd you get those straighteners and curlers and hair stuff?" _

_"..." _

_"Mind your own business, Jackal." Niou decided to say._

The picture showed Niou and Marui sporting their second year hairdos and Kirihara sporting a Yukimura styled hairdo. Sanada and Yukimura stood in the background, staring at Yagyuu and Jackal arguing over what to do about Kirihara's hair.

**So there it is! If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, put it in a review or PM me! This chapter's a lot longer than the other ones, sorry about that. As always, please review and give me feedback!**


	16. A New Pet, I Guess Not

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**This one's for SilverSapphire34523.**

There was a lesson to be learnt from this picture. A pet needs to be cared for. Poor Kirihara didn't know this and he thought you did whatever you wanted to do to it. This was why Yanagi never went to a pet shop with his kohai ever again

_"Ooh! Yanagi-senpai! Can we go there!?" Kirihara asked, while dragging Yanagi towards a pet shop with a puppy in front of it. _

_"Akaya, remember what happened to Fluffy?" Yanagi did. Therefore, he knew it was not a good idea to buy Kirihara a new pet. _

_"I won't do that this time! Fluffy was really old anyway. It wasn't my fault he jumped off my desk." _

_"You pushed him...then laughed evilly while he fell..." Yanagi muttered._

_"Can we!? Can we!?" Kirihara tugged on Yanagi's arm._

_"Fine. But stop pulling on my arm, it's about to fall off." Yanagi agreed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk Kirihara out of this one. _

_"OW!" Came a voice from the bushes. It sounded like Niou, but Yanagi was too preoccupied to notice. _

_"Stupid thorns." The silver head cursed as he pulled out yet another thorn from his arm. "Bratling's getting a pet, huh?" He smirked and followed Yanagi and Kirihara into the store. _

_"Yanagi-senpai! Can I get this one?" He pointed at a snake that bared its fangs at him._

_"No."_

_"Yanagi-senpai! What about this one?" He pointed at a rat that tried to jump out of the cage it was in._

_"No."_

_"Yanagi-senpai! I really want this one!" Kirihara jumped up and down and tapped on the side of the terrarium. _

_"Akaya, that's a tarantula." Yanagi sighed. _

_"But it's cute! It won't hurt me!" Kirihara yelled. The tarantula tried to leap at Kirihara, but crashed into the glass. _

_"No." _

_"Please!"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No." _

_"PLEASE!?" _

_"Akaya. I said no." _

_"I'll tell Mura-buchou!" Kirihara said, putting on his best innocent look._

_"..." Yanagi was silent. "Fine, but there is a 89% chance that your mother will not approve." _

_"That's fine, I'll just hide it from her and nee-san!" _

_"..." So, Yanagi bought the spider for Kirihara and as soon as they walked out of the store, the second year ace let it out of the box. That was the first mistake. Putting it on the ground and throwing rocks at it was his second mistake. Niou choose that time to be in the bush behind the spider. Bad timing, Niou._

_"OW, AGAIN!" Niou rubbed the spot where a slightly larger rock had hit him. "QUIT THROWING ROCKS!" Kirihara and Yanagi were preoccupied again. Taking advantage of the situation, Niou snapped a picture._

_"Y-Yanagi-senpai! I think it died!" _

_"I advised you not to buy another pet, Akaya." _

The picture showed Kirihara throwing rocks at a tarantula, Yanagi standing in the background, gathering data, and someone who looked suspiciously like Marui was attempting to hide behind a tree.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests, please PM me or leave a review! Also, Happy Birthday to Fuji yesterday...well technically. It must be weird having a birthday during leap year. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Happy Birthday Massu!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**Guess whose birthday it is! Read this and find out at the end! Sorry about the end note being a little long, I couldn't stop my rant about Tenimyu. Also, this chapter isn't very humorous, just a warning. It was hard to incorporate humor into this topic, so I just gave up on that for this chapter.**

When Yukimura asks you to be in his musical, don't say yes. That's what Jackal learned from this experience.

_Yukimura clapped his hands together after handing out the booklets._

_"Alright, does everyone have their script?" _

_"What exactly is this going to be about?" Kirihara asked._

_"We're going to recreate our finals matches in the Nationals!" Yukimura said happily. Niou raised an eyebrow at him._

_"...We los-". _

_"You might want to shut up before you remind him of our loss." Marui whispered._

_"Never mind." _

_"Alright, so Sanada, you come in after the first verse and sing in unison with me." Yukimura pointed to a section on Sanada's script. "Let's take it from the top." _

_"With this its 2 to 0. We'll certainly obtain our third consecutive win!" Yukimura read._

_"Is this destiny or is it only natural? It's within our reach, we can see victory." He sang. Sanada stepped out of the shadows and joined Yukimura. _

_"Will it be for eternity or just for a moment? If we raise our heads we'll immediately be able to see victory." _

_"Stop, stop!" Yukimura turned off the music and walked up to Sanada. "You need to be more serious about this, Sanada!"_

_"Wha-I-" _

_"No excuses." _

_Sanada rolled his eyes under his cap and muttered a "Yes, Yukimura." _

_"This time, everyone's in, let's go." Yukimura hit the play button and got into position._

_"With this it's 2 to 0. We'll certainly obtain our third consecutive win!" _

_"Is this destiny or is it only natural? It's within our reach, we can see victory." Yukimura's solo began the song. _

_"Will it be for eternity or just for a moment? If we raise our heads we'll immediately be able to see victory." Sanada and Yukimura sang together. The regulars stood tall and sang, _

_"The stronger one will win, Did you guys forget such an obvious fact? We can see your cold sweat, This is a sign of your fruitless struggle." Jackal and Marui faced forward and the rest of the regulars turned around. "Our abilities differ," Jackal and Marui spun around and Yagyuu turned quickly. _

_"Like there's an insurmountable difference in level between us." _

_Kirihara grinned devilishly as he spun._

_"I can feel you guys are trembling," _

_Yanagi stood straight and felt the gut of his racket with his other hand. _

_"Are you guys going to give up?" Everyone faced the front and watched as Niou ran out to the front of the "stage" _

_"The outcome is already decided, that is an unchangeable fact," He looked to the side at the "audience" and thrust his racket straight out. "Just one more win and you guys have lost." _

_"Be sure to win, merely obey that law." Everyone raised their rackets and pointed at the chairs in front of them. "Did you know? We are the unrivaled and Absolute Kings." Since they were standing in a triangular position, everyone rushed to stand in a line with Yukimura and Sanada in the middle. _

_"We as Rikkai have no enemies. We as Rikkai will obtain our 3rd consecutive win." They turned and stood in their poses, Yukimura looking powerful, Sanada looking proper and powerful, Yanagi giving off that 'smart' aura, Marui's pose said "too cool", Niou looked casual, Kirihara looked like he wanted to be number 1, Jackal's pose showed that he wasn't exhausted like Kirihara, and Yagyuu looked like a gentleman. _

_"Great job with the singing, but let's work on the choreography." Yukimura said. _

_"Ugh." Kirihara went to check on his camera, but ended up finding a whole lot of pictures of their rehearsal. At least the last one with all their poses looked cool. After moving his water bottle so it wouldn't rest on the camera's button, he sighed and went back to rehearse his solo._

The picture showed all of them in their poses and Kirihara looking a little bit annoyed.

**Happy 25th Birthday to Masuda Toshiki! For those of you that don't know him, he's Rikkai B's Yukimura in the first season Rikkai cast in Tenimyu. It's a little ironic since his birthday is 3 days after Yukimura's. Anyone catch the reference to "Sanrepa ni Shikaku Nashi" from The Final Match Rikkai First musical? If you didn't, the song the regulars were singing was Sanrepa ni Shikaku Nashi's translation. Originally I was going to do "Kourin Suru Ouja" from The Progressive Match Higa, but I realized Ouji (Yagami Ren) was Yukimura in that musical. Check out both songs or the musicals on YouTube and Veoh if you haven't seen them and look up the translations of the songs if you want. I also recommend "Final Medley" from The Final Match Rikkai Second. Reviews are appreciated. I know Masu won't be reading this, but Happy Birthday to you Masu! **


	18. Snow King!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the snow my city's had in the past three weeks. It seemed like we had 12 inches in total after 3 weeks! School was also canceled for 7 days in total! So, I hope you enjoy!**

Take one Marui plus two twin brothers plus a hyper Kirihara and you get this. Marui learned a lesson that day. Never let Kirihara and your twin brothers out in the snow together. Ever.

_"Hey, Bakaya, can you watch my brothers later after practice?" Marui asked._

_"Why do I have to?" _

_"Because you owe me." _

_"What! I don't owe you!" _

_"Remember last year when Niou stole your clothes from your locker and the showers-"_

_Kirihara's face flushed a deep red and he said, _

_"Okay, Okay! Fine, I'll watch your brothers." He stormed off, a variety of swear words flowing from his mouth._

_"Language, Akaya!" Marui yelled._

_After practice..._

_"Ok, Bakaya, this is Kunio." Marui pushed one of the twins forward. "And this is Hiro." He pushed the other boy forward. _

_"My name's Hiroshi, Maru-nii!" _

_"Yeah, yeah, well they're your problem now." Marui turned around and waved before saying one last thing. "Oh yeah, Kunio, Hiro, that's Akaya. See ya!" _

_"Well then, what do you guys want to do?" Kirihara asked, crouching down to make eye contact with the two boys. _

_"Hide and Seek!" Hiro yelled. Kirihara raised an eyebrow before realizing that the boy was 3 and not his age. _

_"Okay...what about your brother, what's his name?" _

_"Kunio. I think he don't care." Hiro said. _

_"I too care!" Kunio yelled. He started chasing after his brother in circles around the older boy. Kirihara face palmed and rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long two hours." He muttered. He picked both of them up by the collars and said, "How about we have a snowball fight?" They both nodded vigorously and struggled to be let down. Kirihara walked over to the snow and dropped them, dodging their flailing limbs afterwards. After a while they stopped and Kirihara had a brief moment of panic, seeing as they weren't moving anymore. But when he got close, both boys sat up and the second year got a face full of snow. Kirihara stumbled back, grabbed a fistful of snow and got ready to throw it, reminding himself to be gentle with them. Soon, the playful snowball fight turned into a mini war zone. The twins apparently had Marui's competitiveness and soon began to argue over who was better. Kirihara sweatdropped and watched as they turned to him and asked what he thought. _

_'If I choose Hiro, Kunio will be mad at me. Vice versa too.' Kirihara thought. _

_"Neither of you. I'm the snow king!" He grinned, scooped up snow and dropped it on the twins' heads. He heard a chuckle, but thought it was from one of the boys. Marui laughed quietly before snapping a picture and leaving. He didn't think they would be out there for two hours though._

_Two hours later..._

_"I'm back!" Marui yelled from afar. _

_"ACHOO! Maru-niichan-ACHOO!" Kunio wiped his nose with his sleeve. _

_"Don't tell me you guys played in the snow the whole time!" Marui's eyes widened when all three boys nodded and sneezed simultaneously. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me. Get inside and change your clothes! You're soaking wet!" Kunio and Hiro pouted before Marui threatened to take away their toys. They began to head inside with Kirihara behind them. "Not you, Akaya!" Kirihara turned around, giving Marui a questioning look. "Why would you let them play out here all day! They weren't even wearing jackets!" _

_"You told me to watch them! And I did!" _

_Marui facepalmed._

The picture showed Kirihara standing tall with his hands on his hips and a proud smirk on his face. He towered over the twins, who were gathering snow to throw at their babysitter.

**Happy late birthday to Takemoto Eiji (Yanagi's Seiyuu) on the 7th. I was too focused on Masu's birthday, that I forgot about Takemoto's birthday. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Aozu

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

Niou shuddered as he picked up a picture and put it in the photo album. Oh, he was only remembering the time he lost millions of his taste buds. Everything was still hard to taste...

_"Thank you for sharing your drink recipe with me, Sadaharu." Yanagi said as he wrote the last ingredient down. _

_"Ah, it's no trouble. I just have one favor to ask of you, Renji." Inui laughed evilly on the other end of the phone. Yanagi waited patiently until he stopped laughing. "Do you think you could record your team's reactions for me? Especially Sanada and Yukimura's reactions. There's a very low chance that they will be immune to the effects of my juice. It's only 34%." _

_"Actually, it's 99.99%. Genichirou and Seiichi probably have more resistance to these types of things." _

_"You underestimate me , Kyoju."_

_"Overestimating one's abilities is not healthy, Hakase." _

_"Ah you're right, see you soon, Renji."_

_"I'll meet you at the train station after afternoon practice." Yanagi shut his phone and went to the kitchen to prepare Inui's juice for morning practice. _

_"Renji, why do you have a pitcher full of...whatever that is?" Sanada asked one of his best friends as he approached. _

_"Eh...it's vegetable juice for after we're finished here." Sanada gave Yanagi a look but shrugged it off. He knew the data master was lying, but knowing Yanagi, it would probably involve torturing the regulars in some way. _

_After practice..._

"_Alright everyone! Regulars gather! First years, clean up!" Yukimura yelled over the commotion of the courts._

_"What is it buchou?" Kirihara asked._

_"Renji has a __**special**_ _treat for you." Yukimura grinned, being one of the two who knew the effect that the juice would have on the regulars. The other person was Sanada, who found out in the middle of practice. Yanagi poured 4 cups of 'Aozu,' one for each regular. Yagyuu was conveniently stuck with the student council for all of practice. Lucky him._

_"Ooh! That looks good!" Marui yelled and grabbed a cup. The others followed his lead. They took two sips before they all froze. Surprisingly, none of them fainted, sure they all spat out their drink and laid on the ground panting and begging for water, but they didn't faint, like everyone at Seigaku did. Yukimura slipped Kirihara's camera out of his bag and snapped a picture before Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, and Niou could recover. _

_"Yanagi, I'm going to kill you when I can get up." Niou choked out. _

_"You wouldn't do that."_

_"...I hate when you know what we're thinking."_

_Meanwhile..._

_"Sometimes I feel like having Renji as a friend is dangerous." Sanada sighed. _

_"I agree, but we might as well take this opportunity to enjoy the quietness in the clubroom." Yukimura said. Sanada nodded and they headed to the clubroom to enjoy at least 5 minutes of peace._

_Later..._

_"And that's what happened." Yanagi finished. _

_"Really? No one fainted?" Inui asked._

_"No one did and Genichirou and Seiichi never drank it." _

_"How? Aozu had pure vinegar in it! And how did Sanada and Yukimura know not to drink it!?" _

_"This proves that Rikkaidai is not only stronger physically but also mentally, Sadaharu." Yanagi said. Inui remained silent for the rest of the train ride. _

The picture showed Kirihara, Niou, Marui, and Jackal all lying on the floor, eyes closed and one hand at their throat. There were glasses and Aozu near their other hands and it seemed like they were all glaring at the camera even with their eyes closed.

**Happy Birhday to Taiten Kusunoki (Sanada's seiyuu.) I had this date (March 18) marked on my calendar but I was lazy and I didn't write this until yesterday. Anyway, please review!**


	20. Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

Yagyuu smiled at this memory, and he couldn't help the laugh that followed, even if he tried to disguise it as a cough. He slipped the photo into the page and went to bed.

_"Kirihara-kun, Could you do me a favor and take this to Hyotei's tennis club?" Kirihara narrowed his eyes at Yagyuu. _

_"Are you doing this for Niou-senpai?" _

_"No, Sanada-kun asked me to deliver this to Atobe but I have a student council meeting." _

_"Why do I have to go?" Kirihara whined. "Why can't Marui-senpai or Jackal-senpai do it?" _

_"You'll probably be captain next year, so you need to prove to Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun that you're responsible enough to hold that position." Yagyuu replied calmly. _

_"Che. Fine." Kirihara snatched the envelope out of the gentleman's hands and rolled his eyes. "Fukubuchou! I'm going to take this to Atobe-san!" _

_After a torturous bus ride..._

_"Ehh...Hyotei has such a-" _

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A student yelled, running full speed towards Kirihara._

_"Huh?" Kirihara turned towards where he thought the voice came from. Before he could move, the person slammed into him, knocking their heads together and practically tackling him to the ground. _

_"Ouch..." They said simultaneously. Kirihara was the one that recovered first. Recognizing the blue cap that was worn backwards, he asked,"Eh? Aren't you Hyotei's Shishido?"_

_Shishido stood up and looked Kirihara right in the eye before sending him a glare that could compete with Sanada's._

_"Rikkaidai's Junior Ace?" _

_"Oi! I have a name!" _

_"Oh yeah, seaweed head."_

_"It's not seaweed head!" _

_"Oh. Umm...brat?"_

_"You've talked to Niou-senpai lately haven't you."_

_"Well yeah."_

_"Okay, I'll say this once and only once. My name is..." Kirihara took a deep breath. "KIRIHARA AKAYA!" _

_"Did you have to say it so LOUD?!" Shishido yelled that last word. _

_"That's not even my LOUDEST!" Kirihara yelled._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY!?"_

_"Ahn~What's all this commotion about?" A voice interrupted._

_Shishido and Kirihara rolled their eyes._

_"Rikkaidai's Kirihara?" Atobe raised an eyebrow at him. "Explain. And hurry up, I don't have all day." Kirihara snorted and took out the envelope from his tennis bag._

_"FukubuchougavethistoYagyuu-senpaiandhewantedYagyuu-senpaitobringthistoyoubuthehasastudentcouncilmeetingsoheaskedmetobringthistoyouthencapguyhereranintomeandhedidntknowmynamesoIhadtoyellathimandthatswhenyoushowedup." He finished in exactly 8 seconds, Shishido was counting._

_Atobe blinked and just took the envelope._

_"Just leave, Kirihara." Shishido said. "It'll take Atobe a long time to process what you just said." He pointed to Atobe, who had his eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. _

_"Okay, if anyone asks, I wasn't here." Kirihara whispered, before walking to a bus stop._

_1 hour later..._

_"Ahn~ so Sanada wanted me to have this?" Atobe looked around. "Huh? Shishido, what time is it!" The capped teen was nowhere to be found. A loud laugh was heard throughout Hyotei during lunch. _

_"Ano...Shishido-san? Is that your camera?" Ootori asked._

_"No, it's Kirihara Akaya's."_

_"Why do you have it?"_

_"He wanted me to take a picture of him giving Atobe the letter from Sanada. And he forgot to take it back."_

_"Well, it looks like he's here to get it back." Ootori pointed to the entrance where Kirihara stood, looking nervous._

_"Ah! Shishido! Give me my camera!" _

_"Whatever, seaweed head." _

The picture showed Kirihara handing the letter to Atobe, who seemed dumbstruck, even in the picture.

**Happy late birthday to Junichi Suwabe (Atobe's seiyuu) and Daisuke Namikawa (Choutarou's seiyuu) I missed it by a day. I really had no idea how I was going to include both Atobe and Ootori. I'm sorry if this one seems less humorous than the others, I can't write Hyotei or any other school besides Rikkai. Ugh. I need to work on that. If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, put it in a review or PM me! As always, please review and give me feedback!**


	21. CANDY!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been busy with sports and plotting a new story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's the 21st chapter! I actually forgot to mention that I had written 20 chapters last time! I didn't think I would get this far, but it's thanks to those of you that review almost every chapter and the people who have favorited and followed this story! Thanks for all your support! **

Yanagi frowned a little at this memory, Marui was so annoyed for the few days after this, but he decided to put it in the album anyway.

_"Oi, Marui-senpai, someone's here to see you!" Kirihara yelled across the courts. _

_"Tell them I'm busy!"_

_"They heard you, senpai!" _

_"Hold on!" _

_Kirihara turned back to the two boys wearing green and yellow and another two that were wearing an almost all green uniform. _

_"Ano...do you play tennis?" Kirihara asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them. _

_"Duh, shut up seaweed head." The one with an all green uniform spat._

_"Akutsu-senpai!" The smaller one that wore a headband in a similar way to Yukimura spoke. _

_"Shut up, Taichi." Akutsu glared. _

_"H-hai-desu." Taichi Dan replied. "By the way, Kirihara-san why do you have a camera?" Kirihara ignored him. _

_"Heh? So you're Akutsu Jin? You look pretty weak to me." Kirihara smirked. _

_"What'd you say brat!?" Akutsu grabbed Kirihara by the collar, and to the younger boy's credit, he didn't even flinch. _

_"Come on, break it up." The taller one in green and yellow said. Both teens stared at him for a while, before figuring it out._

_"You're Shiraishi Kuranoske, why are you in Kanagawa? Isn't your school in Osaka?" Kirihara asked, and taking advantage of Akutsu's loosened grip, he escaped from the other teen. _

_"Ahaha, see, it's a very...well...foolish reason." Shiraishi smiled sheepishly. "Is Marui-kun coming over anytime soon?" _

_"Senpai said he would be done in 10 minutes." Kirihara answered. "So what's your reason?" _

_"Ah, well, Kin-chan has been having energy issues lately, and he said he would only accept candy from the best sweets critic, but the closest person to that is Marui-kun." _

_"Ehhhh...Buchou, is he here yet?" _

_"No, Kin-chan just be patient." _

_"Yo. What's up, Akaya. Have you-" he stopped mid sentence. "Shitenhoji? And Yamabuki?" Marui rolled his eyes and stuffed his hand in his pocket, digging for something. When his hand emerged, he threw a few pieces of candy at Kintarou and a few at Dan. After all, they came here for this every month. It wasn't a surprise to Marui, but it was to his kohai. Luckily, he had taken a picture when Marui threw the candy at the mini Yukimura boy that he didn't remember the name of. _

The picture showed Marui throwing candy at Dan, who was flailing his arms in all directions, trying to catch the treats. Shiraishi stood there with his hands over his head with a grin on his face and Akutsu looked dejected, like always. Kintarou was looking at Marui with sparkling eyes, probably thinking that he was a famous sweets critic.

**Happy late birthday to Kintarou (April 1) I missed it by a day again! Wow, Kintarou was born on April fools day. That explains a lot. Also, Happy birthday today to Akutsu Jin! (April 2) it was hard to include them in this though. If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, put it in a review or PM me! As always, please review and give me feedback!**

**Next up: Sanada**


	22. A Sadist's Plan

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**This is a request from SilverSapphire34523.**

Sanada could feel a headache coming on, after all, he was trying to remember one of the many times he was almost sucked into doing dangerous buisness with the two sadists of the junior high tennis circuit.

_If you happened to walk by a certain classroom in Rikkaidai Fuzoku, this is what you would hear._

_"I think the poisonous plants should go here..."_

_"No, my teammates would be too smart to go there." _

_"My team wouldn't be."_

_"Yes, but if your team went that route, who would we have go through the flaming path?" _

_"I suppose we could try to divide them at this point."_

_"If we did that, the groups won't be even." _

_"Ah, that's right. Then we should put the lasers-"_

_Sanada coughed. Yukimura sighed and excused himself from the table, where he was planning an obstacle course. _

_"What is it, Gen?" That earned another cough from Sanada, aka "Gen."_

_"First of all, don't call me Gen, if you're going to suddenly start calling me by my first name, say it right. And second, what are you two planning and how does Fuji have lasers?" _

_"Fine, Sanada. And sadists have to have every torture device on their hands. Of course I have them too." Yukimura smiled angelically while Sanada scowled._

_"Oh, lighten up, Sanada. Tezuka, look, Gen's got wrinkles already!" _

_"Yukimura, I don't think this is a good idea." Tezuka inwardly rolled his eyes before sighing and imagining Sanada slapping him for agreeing to this foolish plan. _

_"Let me get back to work!" Yukimura said, ignoring Tezuka for the moment. _

_"Sanada, Tezuka, you two will be the ones who come out here in costume and scare the others." _

_"No." Both stoic teens answered simultaneously. _

_"Mou, Gen..." Yukimura pouted._

_"Mou, Mitsu..." Fuji stopped smiling._

_"Don't call me that." Came from both of the boys. Yukimura dragged Sanada to another corner of the room. _

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?!" _

_"No." _

_"Alright Sanada, if you don't do this, you'll be kicked off the regulars."_

_Sanada raised an eyebrow at his captain, was Yukimura really threatening him? He looked over at the other two and it looked like Tezuka was winning the argument._

_"Yukimura, you wouldn't do that, I'm too important to keeping you, Yagyuu and Renji sane at practice." _

_"Hmph..." Yukimura frowned, but left Sanada alone. The two sadists met back at their table and began discussing new torture methods. _

_"I think we should shave all their hair." Yukimura said, thinking of Jackal._

_"That's not that bad, let's not let them play tennis for a week."_

_"How about we trap them somewhere for a few days without any food, just water, after all, we need our team for high school." _

_"We could..."_

_Meanwhile..._

_"Tezuka. We probably need to stop them."_

_"Leave them, Sanada, it's useless to try and stop them when they're in their sadist mode."_

_Sanada sighed and took a picture with his phone. It might be useful later on. _

The picture showed Yukimura and Fuji, discussing plans. Pictures of torture devices were scattered everywhere and on the desk was a model of Rikkai, which would later be used for an obstacle race, between the tennis clubs of Seigaku and Rikkai. But the two sadists were never blamed for Kaidoh passing out and Niou's rattail being cut off.

**Well, this is actually really late...I thought I added this chapter a while ago, but I guess not. So, Happy LATE Birthday to Nagai Sachiko, Yukimura's seiyuu! If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**

**Next up: Yukimura**


	23. Fangirls Make You Stronger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time**

**I'm back! It's been a while huh? Sorry for not updating sooner!**

Yes, Yukimura knows that their resident trickster, and everyone else, may have some problems...but there's nothing anyone can really do about it

_"For the fifth time, please stop asking me that, Seaweed Head!" Marui yelled_  
_"But Niou-senpai said it was true!" Kirihara yelled back._  
_"Why would you believe Niou!?" Marui face palmed. Kirihara was quiet. "Exactly, you shouldn't have."_  
_"But-"_  
_"Shut up!" Marui yelled, having finally had enough of this conversation. He ran off to Jackal and Yagyuu_  
_"Marui-senpai! Wait!" Kirihara started to run after his senpai, but was quickly stopped by Yukimura and Sanada._  
_"Akaya. What's all this about?" Yukimura smiled his If-You-Don't-Explain-I-Will-Kill-You smile._  
_"Well...Niou-senpai told me that Marui-senpai was dating this annoying first year girl that has this big crush on me."_  
_"Why do you care if you think she's annoying?" Sanada asked._  
_"Because I don't want to lose any of my fangirls!"_  
_"..." Yukimura and Sanada looked at each other and blinked once, twice, and, "What?"_  
_"Someone told me that the more fangirls you have, the stronger you'll get!" Kirihara said, looking proud of himself for having fangirls._  
_"Who told you that?" Yukimura asked, clearly getting annoyed with this situation._  
_"Niou-senpai." Kirihara answered. "And it's true because you, Sanada-fukubuchou, and Yanagi-senpai have the most fangirls and you're the strongest...not that I'm that far behind!" Kirihara yelled._  
_"NIOU!" Sanada roared._  
_"Alright, alright, I'm coming." A voice came from behind the clubroom. Niou stepped out and walked towards the three casually. Sanada stepped forward and got ready to slap him but Yukimura stopped him._  
_"Yukimura?"_  
_"Leave this one to me," he paused. "But you can give him laps later." Niou sweat dropped._  
_"Uh. So what's up Buchou?"_  
_"Since you think fangirls are so powerful..." Yukimura smiled dangerously at Niou. "Why don't you go spend some time with yours?" Niou sweat dropped once again. "Girls! Who wants to spend some time with Niou?"_  
_"Kyaa! Niou-sama!"_  
_Yukimura pushed Niou out of the gates and towards the crowd of screaming girls._  
_"Yukimura. Are you going to punish Akaya for taking pictures to blackmail him?" Sanada asked._  
_"Nah. Niou partially deserves it. Also, give Niou 35 laps later." Yukimura said._

The picture showed Niou's rat tail and arm sticking out of the sea of fangirls. Yukimura and Sanada stood in the background discussing Niou's punishment.

**I know I just got back, but it looks like I probably won't have much time to update frequently. Sorry! I've had writer's block for a while now, so...If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**

Next up: Sanada


	24. On A Hike

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

Sanada knew he shouldn't have ever gone on that hiking trip with the regulars. Too bad Yukimura was his captain, and not to mention best friend, and he couldn't say no to him.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have come.' Sanada thought as he dragged Kirihara behind him. _

_"Buchouuuuu!" Kirihara flailed, almost making Sanada lose his grip on the second year's collar. "Why did I have to come?" _

_'I'm asking myself the exact same question.' Sanada thought. _

_"You know you can't get out of it if Yukimura says we have 'team bonding.'" Marui explained. _

_15 minutes later..._

_"Are we there yet?" Kirihara asked._

_"No." Sanada replied, still dragging the second year behind him. _

_"Are we there yet?" Kirihara repeated._

_"No." Sanada's eye twitched._

_"Are we there yet?" _

_"Akaya..." Sanada said in an annoyed tone._

_"Are we there yet?" Kirihara ignored him. Sanada spun around and let go of Kirihara's collar._

_"Akaya, if you ask that one more time...I swear I'll-"_

_"Sanada."_

_"Y-Yukimura!" Sanada mentally face palmed._

_"10 laps when we get back." Yukimura smiled at Sanada._

_'This is going to be a long day.' Sanada mentally slapped himself._

_Another 15 minutes later..._

_Pop! 3 steps. Pop! 2 steps. Pop! 1 step. Pop!_

_"Marui!" Sanada yelled. The redhead jumped and somehow collided with Sanada, knocking him and Kirihara to the ground. By this point, the fukubuchou was very angry._

_"Stop popping your gum every two seconds!"_

_"But-"_

_"Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled, scattering some birds. 'Crap!'_

_"Sanada." Yukimura smiled._

_"I know. 10 laps when we get back." Sanada muttered. He grabbed Kirihara's collar, yanked him off the ground harshly, and continued walking. _

_"Thanks a lot, Marui-senpai!" Kirihara glared at Marui, who was walking by him._

_"No problem, Seaweed Head."_

_30 minutes later..._

_"Niou!" Seriously, Sanada didn't know how Niou managed to slip away. There were 7 other people with him, yet he still got away._

_"Pokemon!" Kirihara yelled. Sanada turned around and glared at him. And then he dropped him and ran. Now that he was free, Kirihara had access to his camera, which was not a good thing for Sanada. Later, the others would find him racing past them, going downhill, towards his house._

The picture showed Sanada running towards the top of the mountain with Yagyuu and Yanagi in the background trying to stop him

**And done! Today...well yesterday (It's 12:12), was one of my favorite TeniMyu actor's birthday! Happy 31st Birthday to Kanesaki Kentarou! (A.K.A Kane-chan) If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**


	25. A Snowball Fight or Getting Hit Easily?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**This is a request from SugarTensai. This is one of the longer chapters! **

Yanagi sneezed, just thinking about that day made him feel cold. Honestly, you'd think that junior high students would know when to go inside. Well, they actually do...they just couldn't disobey Yukimura.

_"Ne, Yukimura-buchou! Can we go outside?" "But Akaya, it's still snowing." Yukimura replied, accidentally crushing Kirihara's hopes and dreams. _

_"Not to mention that it's about negative five degrees out there." Yanagi added. _

_"But, I wanna go play in the snow!" Kirihara whined, putting on his best pout._

_"Well...I guess we could go out for a little bit...just for a few minutes." Yukimura always had a weakness for Kirihara's pouts. Everyone else rolled their eyes, except Sanada, Yagyuu, and Yanagi, who all did it mentally. "Make sure you put on your snowsuit!" Yukimura added as an afterthought right before the second year ace was going to run outside. _

_Later..._

_"Why...did...we have...to come out...here?" Marui asked, teeth chattering between each word. _

_"Would you rather face Yukimura's wrath if you stayed inside?" Jackal asked._

_"..."_

_"Thought so." _

_"Marui-senpai, look out!" Before Marui could react, a snowball hit him square in the mouth, popping a bubble he had been blowing. _

_"Who. The. Heck. Did. That!?" Marui yelled. _

_"It was Niou-senpai!" Kirihara frantically pointed in the direction where he thought Niou was. Unfortunately for Kirihara, Niou had vanished. _

_"Akaya!" Marui scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at the second year. _

_"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Niou suddenly appeared behind Marui, who fell over into the snow when the Trickster pushed him. _

_"Niou!" _

_"Wait." The three trouble makers paused._

_"Y-Yukimura." Marui stuttered._

_"Teams are-" _

_"Teams? That's not fair!" Niou yelled. Sanada raised his hand for a slap. "Hehe...never mind." _

_"As I was saying...teams are Yanagi and Yagyuu, Kirihara and Marui, Niou and Jackal, and Me and Sanada." Yukimura finished._

_"Hey, that's not fair! You and Fukubuchou will kill us!" Kirihara yelled._

_"Ready..." Yukimura started._

_"Wait!" Marui popped a bubble. "Okay."_

_"Go!" Sanada scooped up a handful of snow and immediately, Jackal and Kirihara were out._

_"That's not fair!" Kirihara yelled. _

_"Jackal and Akaya, out!" Yukimura announced. "Did I mention, whichever team is out first has to run 100 laps around the neighborhood in just their tennis uniforms?" _

_"EH?!" Kirihara and Jackal chorused. _

_"Go, Marui-senpai!" _

_"Don't lose, Niou!" _

_Yukimura stood, just dodging the snow, leaving the work to Sanada, who had somehow scooped up enough snow to take out all the others. Seeing this, Yanagi dived out of the way, pulling Yagyuu with him. Niou happened to see Yanagi jump out of the way and did the same. Marui...well, he wasn't so lucky. Sanada dropped the snowball, or rather, the very heavy snow block on him. _

_"Marui's out." Yukimura said, digging him out from the snow. "Well, Akaya and Marui lose." He stated. _

_"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Niou yelled. _

_"Niou-kun, there's no point to using an illusion." Yagyuu sighed, easily hitting Niou. _

_"At least I don't have to run laps." _

_"Niou and Jackal are third. 50 laps." Sanada stated. _

_"What!? I thought only the losers get laps!" _

_"I changed my mind." Yukimura smiled at Niou, who went silent. _

_"Yanagi-kun, what are our chances of winning this?" Yagyuu asked, while hiding behind a fort wall. _

_"0.01% chance." Yanagi answered. "We might as well just give up."_

_Yagyuu sighed. "Let's just go. We can't win." _

_Yanagi and Yagyuu stepped away from their fort. And then a pile of snow fell on them. Neither Sanada nor Yukimura were near them. _

_"I can't believe you guys actually fell for their trap, Yanagi." Niou said._

_"Yanagi, Yagyuu! 25 laps!" Sanada yelled from the door._

_5 laps later..._

_"Yanagi-kun, how many laps do we have left?" Yagyuu asked. _

_"20. 45 for Niou and Jackal. 95 for Marui and Akaya. And it's already been 1 hour." Yanagi replied. _

_"Well, at least we're not running a hundred laps." Jackal smirked at Marui._

_"Puri~" Niou joined Jackal in smirking at the redhead. _

_"At...least...you...don't have...to run...in...a t-shirt and...shorts!" Marui said, teeth chattering for the second time that day. _

_"Shut up...and run...senpai." Kirihara said. Yukimura snapped a quick picture while the group was passing by. _

_"What should we do while we wait for them?" Sanada asked. _

_"Don't worry, they're going to be out there until tomorrow morning, you do have a big neighborhood, Sanada." Yukimura replied. Needless to say, Sanada and Yukimura got the rest of the day to themselves, and Kirihara didn't have as much fun as he thought he would. _

The picture showed Yanagi and Yagyuu ahead of the group, looking sane, while Jackal and Niou were smirking at Marui, who was getting ready to jump the two. Yes, you could even tell from the picture. And then there was Kirihara, in his tennis uniform along with Marui. It was clear that the two were already freezing, but they would deal with it. After all, no one disobeys Yukimura.

**Happy Birthday today, June 17th, to another one of my favorite Tenimyu actors, Baba Toru, who played Yagyuu Hiroshi in the first season of Tenimyu! **

**Happy 27th Birthday Ba-chon! **

**If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**


	26. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**This is a request from a guest.**

Yagyuu shivered, this actually didn't happen that long ago. Which reminded him, never get sick.

_"Buchouuuuu!" Kirihara whined. "Why- ACHOO! Do we have- ACHOO! To practice when- ACHOO! All of us but you are sick!?" _

_"Akaya's right-" Sanada began coughing violently. "Yukimura." _

_"What are you talking about, Sanada?" Yukimura smiled dangerously. If Sanada wasn't Sanada, then he would have cowered under Yukimura, but Sanada IS Sanada so he only cowered internally. "Everyone, 100 laps for warm ups! After that, do 50 crunches, 50 push-ups, and 100 racket swings!" All the regulars groaned and started their laps. _

_"Uh...Fukubuchou- ACHOO! I think Marui-senpai is- ACHOO! Puking." Kirihara poked Sanada in the back. Sanada turned around and saw Marui bent over, twitching, with a puddle of...something by his feet. _

_"Tarundoru-" More coughing. "Ignore him, he'll be fine." Sanada said._

_"I could've just stayed home..." Niou muttered sweating more than usual, thanks to his fever. _

_"We all could have, Niou-kun." Yagyuu stumbled, feeling a bit dizzy. _

_"99% chance that over half of us will have to go home during practice." Yanagi panted, despite only being on their second lap. _

_"W-We should j-just leave." Jackal's voice wavered due to the cold chills. _

_"Everyone shut up and-" Cough, cough, cough. "Keep running your laps!" Sanada yelled. Overall, Marui dropped out during the first lap, Yanagi dropped out on his 10th lap, Niou dropped out after finishing his laps and overheating, Kirihara dropped out after 5 crunches, Jackal dropped out after finishing his crunches, claiming he was too cold to do them, and Yagyuu dropped out after randomly falling over doing squats. The only one who finished the 'warm ups' was Sanada, because the fukubuchou didn't want to disobey Yukimura, even if he was internally crying from his chest pain._

_"Alright, Sanada, since you're the only one who can stand a little cold..." Yukimura grabbed his racket. "Let's have a match." Sanada gulped. Even though he would be defeated horribly in the match, it couldn't be worse than what Yukimura would do to the other regulars. Too bad, Sanada dropped out halfway through the match. Too bad indeed. The next week when all the regulars had recovered from their respective illnesses, let's just say that Yukimura had them sick once again...and did NOT allow them to go home. Yukimura smirked and took a picture with Kirihara's camera, it could be potential blackmail. Especially since Niou and Yagyuu were in a...compromising position at the moment_.

The picture showed Marui puking once again, Kirihara sneezing on Sanada, who was coughing on Yanagi. Jackal was attempting to stand closer to Niou, in an effort to warm himself up since the silver head had a fever. However, that didn't work, because Yagyuu's dizziness had gotten worse and he had lost his balance and landed on top of Niou...from the angle that the picture was taken...it looked rather...wrong.

**This is one of my shorter chapters, sorry!**

**I have a few chapters written, so I should be able to update more frequently now! If you have an idea you ewould like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**


	27. Never Steal Yukimura's Headband

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

If you wanted to make Yukimura mad...there were only three ways to do it. One: Lose an official match in a tournament. Two: Injure his _precious_ Sanada, even though it's near impossible. And three: Steal his headband. Niou found out the hard way which one would make him the angriest.

_At Nationals, Niou had lost to Fuji. But he never got to see how mad Yukimura would've been at him because Yukimura lost too and the captain didn't blame anyone but himself. The captain was already in a bad mood, too bad Niou didn't pay attention to his teammates' warnings and he decided to prank his captain. _

_"Niou, where is my headband?" Yukimura asked dangerously. _

_"Dunno, I didn't do anything." Niou replied._

_"Give it up, Niou."_

_"I told you, I don't know where it's at!" Niou yelled. _

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yukimura glared daggers at him. Niou shrunk back a bit._

_"Illusion!" Niou yelled and disappeared into thin air. _

_"What the?" Yukimura about swore right then. _

_"Yukimura-buchou! Will you have a match with me?" Kirihara asked. As annoyed as Yukimura was, he could never refuse a match from his kouhai. _

_"Fine." Yukimura answered. And so, Kirihara and Yukimura started their match. Kirihara was losing 4-0 when Yukimura's serve hit the fence behind the second year. The sound of impact was different._

_"OW!" _

_"Ano...Buchou? Did you hear that?" Kirihara looked scared. _

_"Nope." Yukimura served again and Kirihara heard that sound again. Again, again, and again he kept hearing it._

_"ARGHHHH!" Kirihara finally lost it and began to hit the fence with his racket. _

_"Akaya!" Yukimura rushed over and pulled him away. "You are going to the infirmary." _

_"But Buchou! I-" Kirihara was interrupted by the 'fence.' _

_"Puri." The 'fence' sounded a lot like Niou..._

_"HAH! I'm not crazy!" Kirihara yelled and ran off. Although...the sight in front of him was pretty funny. To the camera! Yes, Kirihara even gets embarrassing pictures of his captain._

_"Niou!" Yukimura yelled. "Give me my headband!" _

_"Ii data..." Yanagi muttered. "Seiichi's right eye twitches when he's angry." Yukimura slowly walked toward Niou, who was in a bizarre costume made to look like the fence. _

_"Easy way or hard way?" Yukimura asked. _

_"..." Not a word from the Trickster._

_"Oh well, you could've gotten out of this, Niou." Yukimura sighed, shrugging his shoulders. After that Niou went missing for two weeks. Niou was eventually found on the school roof. He was left there without any food and well, the silver head was starved halfway to death. And Yukimura finally got his headband back! And they lived happily ever after...just kidding. Niou developed a phobia for headbands for a week. And Kirihara had fun torturing his senpai for a whole week. _

The picture showed Yukimura and it basically looked like he was talking to a fence. Although, from Kirihara's angle, you could see a bit of Niou's silver hair that looked like it was caught on the fence.

**Hope you liked it! I think Niou is the type that would take a risk pranking his captain. If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, send me a PM or drop a review. As always, please review!**


	28. Candy? CANDY!

**27\. Marui**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

**First update in a while! It feels good to be back! Sadly, I probably won't be updating for a while again. Writer's block is the bane of my existence. **

Sweets, sweets, sweets. That's half of what Marui thinks of all the time. The other half consists of tennis and friends and family. So when Kirihara said he wanted to go to a candy store, Marui was all ears.

_"Akaya, you had enough candy yesterday." Yukimura sighed._

_"But Buchouuuuuuu! I want to go to a candy store!" Kirihara whined. Marui perked up once he heard the word candy. _

_"I said no, Akaya." _

_"Yukimuraaaaaa! Akaya wants to go to a candy store!" Marui joined the second year in whining. _

_"You're just saying that because you want to go." Niou said._

_"Shut up." Marui rolled his eyes._

_"You know, this proves you're fat." Niou muttered. _

_"NIOU MASAHARU!" Marui began chasing the silverhead._

_"BUCHOUUU! I WANNA GO TO A CANDY STORE!" Kirihara yelled. Yukimura massaged his temples. And he thought today was going to be somewhat normal._

_"TARUNDORU! Niou! Marui! 20 laps! Now!" Well, at least Sanada took care of that. Now all Yukimura had to do was calm their ace down._

_"Akaya."_

_"I WANNA GO TO A CANDY STORE!"_

_"Akaya."_

_"BUCHOUUUU!"_

_"Akaya!" Sanada finally decided to step in and attempt to save his captain from...a crazed second year ace?_

_"CANDY STORE!" Kirihara didn't even flinch when Sanada raised his hand for a slap. Huh. That usually worked. Yukimura snapped._

_"Fine! We'll go to a candy store!" _

_"Yukimura!" Sanada yelled._

_"YAY!" Kirihara yelled. Yukimura and Sanada sighed. Marui, who had heard the second year, ran over and joined Kirihara in celebrating. _

_"Marui, how much candy did you give him yesterday!?" Sanada yelled._

_"It was only two pillow cases!" Marui replied. _

_"Marui, you know that Akaya can't handle that much sugar." Yukimura sighed. _

_"It was ONLY two pillow cases... I usually eat way more..." Marui muttered._

_"Ugh." Sanada rolled his eyes and face palmed. _

_At the candy store..._

_"Ooh! Can I get that!?" Marui yelled._

_"No." Yukimura replied._

_"What about that!?" Kirihara yelled._

_"No." Sanada replied. _

_"If the bratling and Fatty over there keep asking for candy, it's going to be a long day." Niou muttered. _

_"Okay, Marui and Akaya." Yukimura placed his hands on their shoulders to keep them from jumping up and down. _

"_You can each get three pieces of candy." He continued. The two's faces fell, but they agreed and once Yukimura removed his hands they each darted away. Apparently, they thought that three pieces meant a HUNDRED AND THREE. _

"_We're done!" They yelled simultaneously. Sanada face palmed and picked out six pieces and sent them to put everything else back. Bad decision, but in Sanada's defense, I'm not sure anyone would have expected what happened next. Despite the control that Yukimura and Sanada usually had on the two troublemakers, they ended up eating over 300 pieces of candy. Without buying it. Niou took the responsibility of taking blackmail pictures, obviously. The buchou and fukubuchou each ended up having to pay for each piece of candy that Marui and Kirihara ate. _

The picture showed Marui and Kirihara stuffing their faces with candy and Yukimura and Sanada behind them, trying to stop them from eating all the candy in the store.

***sigh* School is taking away all my free time. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews or feedback! If you have an idea you would like to see in this story, drop a review or send me a PM!**


End file.
